The present invention relates to pigment mixtures comprising at least two components, component A being multilayer pigments based on mica, SiO2 flakes, glass flakes, Al2O3 flakes or polymer flakes and component B being platelet-shaped, acicular or spherical colorants and/or fillers, and to their use in varnishes, paints, printing inks, plastics, powder coatings, ceramic glazes, polymer films and cosmetic formulations.
With platelet-shaped pigments, hiding power and luster are often difficult to realize simultaneously to a satisfactory extent. For instance, SiO2 flakes or mica platelets covered with one or more thin metal oxide layers feature interference colors and a high luster but at the same time, owing to the transparent substrate, also feature high transparency and hence a comparatively poor hiding power.
DE-A-42 40 511 discloses a pigment mixture composed of an interference pigment and a platelet-shaped color pigment. The interference pigment comprises metal oxide-coated mica or SiO2 flakes and the color pigment can be colored SiO2 flakes. This pigment mixture is incorporated into coating materials, printing inks, plastics or cosmetics.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pigment mixture which is notable for comparatively high hiding power and which lends itself well to incorporation into the respective system in which it is used, and in which, at the same time, pigment/colorant separation in the system is largely ruled out.
Upon further study of the specification and appended claims, further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.
Surprisingly, a pigment mixture has now been found which has none of the disadvantages indicated above. The pigment mixture of the invention comprises at least two components, component A comprising multilayer pigments based on mica, SiO2 flakes, glass flakes, Al2O3 flakes or polymer flakes and component B comprising platelet-shaped, acicular or spherical colorants and/or fillers.
By admixing one or more of the described colorants and/or fillers with the multilayer pigments it is possible to provide application systems with a color flop (strongly angle-dependent color), with intensified color effect, and with new kinds of color effects.
The invention therefore provides a pigment mixture comprising at least two components, component A comprising multilayer pigments based on mica, SiO2 flakes, glass flakes, Al2O3 flakes or polymer flakes and component B comprising platelet-shaped, acicular or spherical colorants and/or fillers.
The invention likewise provides formulations, such as paints, varnishes, printing inks, plastics, powder coatings, ceramic glazes, polymer films and cosmetic formulations, which comprise the pigment mixture of the invention.
The multilayer pigments can be mixed in any proportion with the colorant and/or filler. The weight ratio of component A to component B is preferably from about 1:20 to about 20:1, in particular from about 1:10 to about 10:1.
The multilayer pigments, including those which are known, for example, from the German laid-open specifications DE 196 18 563, DE 196 18 566, DE 196 18 569, DE 197 07 805, DE 197 07 806 and DE 197 46 067 are based on a platelet-shaped, transparent, colored or colorless matrix consisting of mica (synthetic or natural), SiO2 flakes, glass flakes, Al2O3 flakes, polymer flakes, and possess in general a thickness of preferably from about 0.3 to 5 xcexcm, in particular from about 0.4 to 2.0 xcexcm. The extent in the two other dimensions is preferably from about 1 to 250 xcexcm, more preferably from about 2 to 100 xcexcm, and in particular from about 5 to 40 xcexcm. The multilayer pigments include the matrix (substrate) coated with metal oxides (at least 2). The coating of the substrate flakes of mica, SiO2 flakes, glass flakes or Al2O3 flakes with two or more layers is done so as to give a layer structure having alternating layers of high and low refractive index, i.e., at least two adjacent layers where one is of high refractive index and the other of low refractive index. The multilayer pigments preferably contain 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 or 7 layers, especially 3, 4, or 5 layers. The multilayer coating can be provided on one or both sides of the pigment. Examples of suitable metal oxides of high refractive index are titanium dioxide, zirconium oxide, zinc oxide, iron oxides, iron titanium oxides (iron titanates) and/or chromium oxide, especially TiO2 and/or Fe2O3. Metal oxides of low refractive index which are used include SiO2 and Al2O3. However, it is also possible for this purpose to use MgF2 or an organic polymer (e.g. acrylate). The substrate flakes can be coated, for example, as in WO 93/08237 (wet-chemical coating) or DE-A-196 14 637 (CVD process).
Preferred multilayer pigments possess the following structure:
substrate+Fe2O3 layer+SiO2 layer+Fe2O3 layer
substrate+Fe2O3 layer+SiO2 layer+TiO2 layer
substrate+TiO2 layer+SiO2 layer+Fe2O3 layer
substrate+TiO2 layer+SiO2 layer+TiO2/Fe2O3 layer
substrate+TiO2/Fe2O3 layer+SiO2 layer+TiO2/Fe2O3 layer
substrate+TiO2 layer+SiO2 layer+Cr2O3 layer
Instead of the outer metal oxide layer it is also possible to use a semitransparent layer of a metal. Suitable metals for this purpose are, for example, Cr. Ti, Mo, W, Al, Cu. Ag, Au or Ni.
To obtain specific color effects it is also possible to incorporate fine particles in the nanometer size range into the layers of the multilayer pigment, for example, in either the high and low refractive index layers, respectively. Examples of suitable candidates are finely divided TiO2 or finely divided carbon (e.g., carbon black) with particle sizes from about 10-250 nm. A controlled influence can be exerted on luster and hiding power by virtue of the light-scattering properties of such particles.
In order to improve the light, weathering and chemical stability or to enhance the compatibility in different media, the multilayer pigments can also be provided with a protective layer. Examples of suitable aftercoatings and aftertreatments are the processes described in DE 22 15 191, DE 31 51 354, DE 32 35 017 or DE 33 34 598. The substances applied additionally preferably account for only from about 0.1 to 5% by weight, more preferably from 0.5 to 3.0% by weight of the multilayer pigment.
Suitable components B for the pigment mixture of the invention are all platelet-shaped, acicular and spherical colorants or fillers known to the person skilled in the art, excluding those encompassed by component A. Preferably, they will have a particle size of from about 0.001 to 10 xcexcm, more preferably from about 0.01 to 1 xcexcm. The pigment mixtures of the invention preferably include absorption pigments as colorants and platelet-shaped or spherical powders as fillers. Preferable for component B are coated or uncoated spherical SiO2 particles. SiO2 particles coated with one or more metal oxides are known, for example, from EP 0 803 550 A2.
Preferred pigment mixtures contain in addition to component A, a colorant as component B, in particular a pearl luster pigment. The pearl luster pigments used are preferably pigments based on platelet-shaped, transparent or semitransparent substrates of, for example sheet silicates, such as mica, synthetic mica, talc, sericite, kaolin, glass or other silicatic materials, which are coated with colored or colorless metal oxides such as, for example TiO2, titanium suboxides, titanium oxynitrides, Fe2O3, Fe3O4, SnO2, Cr2O3, ZnO, CuO, NiO and other metal oxides, alone or in a mixture in a uniform layer or in successive layers. However, excluded from such component B colorants are those with multilayer pigments having alternating high and low refractive index encompassed by component A. Pearl luster pigments are known, for example, from the German patents and patent applications 14 67 468, 19 59 998, 20 09 566, 22 14 454, 22 15 191, 22 44 298, 23 13 331, 25 22 572, 31 37 808, 31 37 809, 31 51 343, 31 51 354, 31 51 355, 32 11 602, 32 35 017 and P 38 42 330 and are available commercially, for example under the brand name Iriodin(copyright) from Merck KGaA, Darmstadt, Germany. Particularly preferred pigment preparations contain TiO2-coated mica, Fe2O3-coated mica and/or TiO2/Fe2O3-coated mica pigments.
Preference is further given to TiO2- and/or Fe2O3-coated SiO2 or Al2O3 flakes. The coating of the SiO2 flakes with one or more metal oxides can be done, for example, as described in WO 93/08237 (wet-chemical coating) or DE-A 196 14 637 (CVD process).
Suitable platelet-shaped colorants further include pearl luster pigments based on mica, SiO2 flakes, Al2O3 flakes or glass flakes which are encased only with one metal oxide layer, metal effect pigments (Al flakes, bronzes), optically variable pigments (OVPs), liquid crystal polymer pigments (LCPs) or holographic pigments.
The spherical colorants include, for example, TiO2, colored SiO2, CaSO4, iron oxides, chromium oxides, carbon black and organic color pigments, such as e.g. anthraquinone pigments, quinacridone pigments, diketopyrrolopyrrole pigments, phthalocyanine pigments, azo pigments and isoindoline pigments. The acicular pigments include, preferably, BiOCl, colored glass fiberes xcex1-FeOOH and organic color pigments, such as e.g. azo pigments, xcex2-phthalocyanine CI Blue 15.3, Cromophtal Yellow 8GN (Ciba-Geigy), Irgalith Blue PD56 (Ciba-Geigy), azomethine copper complex CI Yellow 129, and Irgazine Yellow 5GT (Ciba-Geigy).
The pigment mixture of the invention is simple and easy to handle. The pigment mixture can be incorporated into the system in which it is used by simple stirring. Laborious grinding and dispersing of the pigments is not required.
The pigment mixture of the invention can be used, for example, to pigment paints, printing inks, plastics, agricultural films, seed coatings, food colorings, button pastes, medicament coatings or cosmetic formulations, such as lipsticks, nail varnishes, powder compacts, shampoos, loose powders and gels. The concentration of the pigment mixture in the system in which it is to be used for pigmenting is generally from about 0.1 and 70% by weight, preferably from about 0.1 to 50% by weight and, in particular, from about 1.0 to 10% by weight, based on the overall solids content of the system. This concentration is generally dependent on the specific application.
Plastics comprising the pigment mixture of the invention in amounts of from about 0.01 to 50% by weight, in particular from about 0.1 to 7% by weight, are frequently notable for a particular color flop effect, or else for a sparkle effect.
In the coatings sector, especially in automotive finishing, the pigment mixture is used, for example, for three-coat systems in amounts of 0.1-10% by weight, preferably from 1 to 3% by weight.
The proportion in which the multilayer pigments are mixed with component B depends on the desired effect. The multilayer pigments, component A, are preferably used with component B in a weight ratio of from about 10:1 to 1:10.
In a coating material, the pigment mixture of the invention has an advantage that the desired color flop effect is obtained by a single-coat system (one-coat system or base coat in a 2-coat system). This color flop is extremely pronounced even under diffuse light. In comparison with coatings comprising a mica-based interference pigment instead of the multilayer pigments, coatings with the pigment mixture of the invention exhibit a more distinct depth effect and a glitter effect.
The pigment mixture of the invention can also be used to advantage in decorative and care cosmetics. The concentration in which it is used and the proportion in which multilayer pigments are mixed with component B, especially organic and inorganic color pigments and dyes, of natural or synthetic origin, such as chromium oxide, ultramarine, spherical SiO2 or TiO2 pigments, for example, are dependent on the application medium and on the effect that is to be obtained. Multilayer pigments can be mixed with other pigments or dyes in any proportion; preferably, the ratio is from 1:10 to 10:1. The concentration in which the mixture is used ranges from 0.01% by weight in a shampoo up to 70% by weight in a compact powder. In the case of a mixture of multilayer pigments with spherical fillers, e.g. SiO2, the concentration in the formulation can be 0.01-70 % by weight. The cosmetic products, such as nail varnishes, lipsticks, compact powders, shampoos, loose powders and gels, for example, are notable for particularly interesting luster effects and/or color effects, which depending on the structure of the multilayer pigment may be strongly angle-dependent. The glitter effect in nail varnish can be increased significantly relative to conventional nail varnishes by using the pigment mixtures of the invention. Furthermore, the pigment mixture of the invention can be used in bath additives, in toothpastes and to enhance food products, e.g. as a mass coloring or as a coating.
In the case of the pigmentation of binder systems, for example, for paints and printing inks for gravure, offset or screen printing, or as precursors for printing inks, in the form, for example, of highly pigmented pastes, granules, pellets, etc., pigment mixtures consisting in particular of multilayer pigments with spherical colorants, such as TiO2, carbon black, chromium oxide, iron oxide and also organic xe2x80x9ccolor pigmentsxe2x80x9d, for example have proven to be particularly suitable. In general, the pigment mixture is incorporated into the printing ink in amounts of 2-35% by weight, preferably 5-25% by weight, and in particular 8-20% by weight. Offset printing inks may contain the pigment mixture in amounts of up to 40% by weight or more. The precursors for the printing inks, e.g. in granule form, as pellets, briquettes, etc., contain not only the binder and additives but also up to 95% by weight of the pigment mixture of the invention. The mixing ratio of component A to component B is preferably in the range from 1:10 to 10:1. The printing inks containing the pigment mixture of the invention exhibit purer hues and are of improved printability owing to the good viscosity values.
The invention therefore also provides formulations comprising the pigment mixture of the invention.
The examples which follow are intended to elucidate the invention without, however, limiting it. Without further elaboration, it is believed that one skilled in the art can, using the preceding description, utilize the present invention to its fullest extent. The following preferred specific embodiments are, therefore, to be construed as merely illustrative, and not limitative of the remainder of the disclosure in any way whatsoever.
In the foregoing and in the following examples, all temperatures are set forth uncorrected in degrees Celsius; and, unless otherwise indicated, all parts and percentages are by weight.
The entire disclosure of all applications, patents and publications, cited above, and of corresponding German application No. 199 17 388.5, filed Apr. 16, 1999, is hereby incorporated by reference.